Time isn't Healing
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Angelique Blanchard comes from a long line of death eaters. Her first assignment given by Voldemort: keep Draco Malfoy safe. Frustrated and pissed off she does it and realizes there is more than meets the eye. Draco/OC.
1. The Beginning

**Hey so if you have been a big reader of my stories you will remember this one. I deleted it because of massive errors on my part. So it's the same story as it was before just 'fixed'. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The night was cold and windy. A storm was coming. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus were walking down Knockturn alley, celebrating there kill of the Longbottom's. "Do you hear that Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked as she pulled out her wand and walked more cautiously. "Hear what?" He asked back, also pulling out his wand and became more alert. In the distance there was a faint cry that was coming from somewhere around Borgin and Burkes. As they walked closer to the store they heard the crying become more and more apparent. With wands still out and ready for an attack they crept closer and closer towards the building. The noise was coming towards the right side of the building. They walked closer and realized it was a bundle of blankets. Rodolphus walked closer to the crying bundle of blankets. He poked the bundle with his wand, and the crying became louder. Bellatrix walked in front of her husband and violently grabbed the bundle, and started to unwrap it. The bundle moved slightly as she unwrapped it to reveal a little baby girl. "eww, what is this?" she said in disgust towards the child. Rodolphus picked up a note that reveled itself when Bellatrix unwrapped the child. "It has the Dark mark on it." He said, the note did indeed have the dark mark on the opening side. He began to open the note and read out loud so his wife could hear.

"'_Dear whomever finds my child,_

_Hopefully you are a loyal follower of our Dark Lord. If you are reading this my husband and I are dead, leaving my daughter alone in this world. I have reason to believe that we were killed by the Order of the Phoenix in retaliation to the murder of the Longbottom's. I left my daughter here in hope that a follower would find her. She is a very powerful witch already, and I can guarantee her future will be interesting. No one knows of my child, except for the Dark Lord himself. He let me serve him from the comfort of my home while I nurtured and raised my child. He believes her future is very, very important. Please take care of my sweet Angelique. Let her know of her family, what happened to us and why. The locket that is around her neck was mine please keep it safe until she can herself. _

_Thank you,_

_Solomon Blanchard and Cressida Blanchard'"_

Rodolphus stood in silence for a moment letting that all sink in. "Rodolphus, do you know what this means?" Bellatrix said. "Yes, this means that the Blanchard family is dead. This means the Order is looking for a fight." "We need to consult the Dark Lord." Bellatrix wrapped the child back up and left to search for the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord took interest in the child. Since Bellatrix and her husband were bound by law within hours of finding the child, as much as it pain and disgusted the Dark Lord he gave the child to a trusted witch in the muggle world. He did not want the witch world to know of her existence until his return. All of the Dark Followers would take turns watching the child to see when her powers would reveal themselves.


	2. The Party

At the age of six Angelique's magic had surfaced, much earlier than any other witch child. It was during this time that Alecto Carrow was watching over the child. Even though Alecto believed the Dark Lord had died and there was no return for him, she still obeyed his wishes. Angelique would take private lessons from different followers, until they could teach her no more. She learned everything to her potential. S uprising many of the Dark followers by how much power she actually possessed. In the eleven years of training she had more knowledge then a 7th year. She was taught manly on the ways of the Dark Arts but did have other magic training. Essentially they were training her to be a warrior. The ultimate Death Eater. The only family that didn't teach her was the Malfoy family. The only reason to that was by the Dark Lords orders.

Angelique POV

I woke up at nine o clock in the morning. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom of my muggle home. I bent down and turned the water on to wash my face. As I was drying my face I looked up at myself in the mirror. My dark green eyes staring back at me with all sorts of emotions. Pain, guilt, failure, success, and power just to name the main ones that were shown. After minutes of staring at myself I snapped out of it. It was my 17th birthday was today. I would also be meeting the Dark Lord for the first time. Well the first time that I could remember. At that thought I looked down at my arm, my Dark mark was getting darker as the time to meet the Dark Lord approached. I had killed many people, only 2 witches though. I had to, it was part of my training. I grabbed my brush and started stroking my shoulder length dark brown hair. I began thinking about tonight. I would be meeting the Dark Lord and the majority of the Death Eaters. Granted I already knew many of them but there were a handful I had never met.

"Angel, are you up darling? You must start to get ready for your event this evening." I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Yes Fran I am up and I am getting ready." Fran my 'adoptive' mother if that is what you would call her. She really was a nice witch, well for a Death Eater that is. I knew of my past and that Bellatrix had found me. When she broke out of Azkaban we officially met. She came over every other day, to get to know me and watch me preform magic that she would request. She was in a way a motherly figure towards me, but at the same time more of a big sister.

"Well I am going to go pick up your gown I will be back in an hour please be ready on time." She yelled up the stairs.

"Of course Fran, thank you for going to pick it up. What color is it again?" I asked. I just found this gown yesterday but I couldn't remember what color. I was and still am very nervous for tonight.

"Emerald green dear. See you in an hour." and with that Fran was gone.

"Fantastic." I said to myself as I hopped into the shower and got ready for the night.

It was an hour before the party and I was sitting in my room. We would be leaving for the Malfoy Manor in a few moments. I had never met the Malfoy's but I knew a lot about them. I heard they had a child my age, a boy. Daco, Dragon, something like that. I don't think he would be there tonight but who knows. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My gown was tight at the top and spread out at the bottom. My hair was down, straight with some curls. My eyes were a smoky black with some green specks of glitter. The way my makeup was and the color of my dress made the color of my eyes stand out. I looked like a fancy muggle hooker.

"Are you ready Angel? We need to get going." Fran said. I got up and made my way down the stairs towards the living room.

"Oh darling you look stunning."

"Thank you Fran. Not to bad yourself." Fran was wearing a black modest dress. For being in her 50's this woman still looked stunning.

"Well shall we be on our way, don't want to be late for your own party."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. We had a mother daughter relationship but it wasn't so much it was more like caretaker and child. I was fine with it. I loved her and she loved me. We were the only family each other had.

With that we were on our way to the Malfoy Manor.


	3. The Ceremony

**Sorry its taken so long! Please review and enjoy!!**

We arrived on time to the Manor. As we were walking up Fran was talking to me about how to behave in front of the Dark Lord, the Malfoy's, and all of the other Death Eaters. I turned towards Fran put my hands in hers and explained. "Fran, I know how to act I have known the majority of these Death Eaters since I was alive. I will behave myself and everything will be fine. "

She gave that motherly smile of hers. "I know, darling. I still think of you as a little child that was a little terror and was infamous for ruining parties." I laughed at this. It was true I was a hellion as a child.

"I know but I am 17 now, not 5." I gave her a big smile and hugged her. We turned and as soon as we were about to open the doors they were opened for us. We walked in and were greeted by a very blonde older man and a very beautiful older lady.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Angelique. I am Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius Malfoy. We are honored with your presence." the older woman said. The man was looking me up and down. Judging me with his eyes.

"Thank you so much for your gracious invitation. Since I was little I have always wanted to meet the Malfoy's and be invited into their famous Manor." I said with a smile and pure truth. I had always wanted to step inside the Manor. It was like living next door to a really big house and wondering what the inside looks like and never being able to see it.

After my little speech that I had been practicing for weeks, the old man, Lucius, gave me a smug smile.

"Well please enjoy the party and we will see you around later." He said.

I guess by that smile I had his approval.

Fran and I walked further into the party. I was the youngest one there. That's when it dawned on me.

"Fran can I talk to you? Over there where there aren't any people?" I said suddenly. I dragged her over to my desired destination.

"Fran, this isn't a birthday party, this is a ceremony, or a meeting of all the death eaters or something."

See stood there for a moment with a blank expression on her face.

"Fran.."

"Yes, your right Angel. I didn't think you would come if you were told otherwise."

I rolled my eyes. I got suckered into this. Yes, I knew the Dark Lord would be here. Yes I knew I would be meeting with him, but they didn't tell me there was going to be a ceremony thing. I would have come anyways... I think.

Frustrated I walked back into the 'party'. Everyone kept coming by me and introducing themselves. Finally I spotted Bellatrix. I walked over to her in a fast pace.

"How long is this 'party' going to last? I would like the meeting to start." I said to her making finger air quotes for party.

"Oh I know this 'party' is ghastly. To think they could fool you into thinking it was a party was ridiculous." she said mimicking my finger air quotes.

We both sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh which reminds me. Your mother, your real mother, wanted me to give this to you on your birthday, when you were responsible enough to take care of it." she handed me a black box. It was small but not as small as a ring box.

I looked up at her and she was smiling. Not a smirk but an actual smile. I had never seen Bellatrix smile. It was nice.

I opened the box to reveal a necklace with a small pendant on it. The pendent was a simple silver snake that was littered with emeralds for scales and small diamonds for the eyes coiled around what looked like a dark almost black green marble. It was beautiful.

"It was your mothers. She put it on you the night she left you for us to find." Bellatrix said.

I started to put it on and Bellatrix helped me fasten the lock. I turned around to face Bellatrix. She smiled a proud motherly smile.

"It goes beautiful with your eyes." I heard a male voice say behind me. I looked into Bellatrix's eyes. There was fear, respect, excitement flowing through her retinas.

I turned around slowly to come face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

I stood there in awe for moments. Then reality kicked in, and I bowed. The music had stopped probably when he first appeared but I didn't notice.

"Angelique he lifted my head by my chin "its nice to finally see you, and meet you officially. You have turned into a beautiful woman."

The comment was quite nice, yet creepy at the same time.

"Thank you master. I have been looking forward to our meeting for a long time." I said with a smile and standing up all of the way.

"Come we have much to discuss." he said and turned.

I assumed to follow and I did so. I looked around at everyone else. The majority of the people following the Dark Lord were wearing black robes.

The ones who weren't were staying behind.

We walked into a room.

The last one in, Lucius Malfoy, Shut the door.

Everyone removed their hoods. Bellatrix was standing next to me.

Then the ceremony began.


	4. Pissed, and Hogwarts

**Here is a long one for you guys! Dont forget to review!**

I ran up the stairs to my room. I ripped my shoes off of my feet violently.

I was pissed.

Bellatrix came home with Fran and I.

They were discussing my assignment downstairs.

I tore off my gown, not caring if it ripped or not. I forcefully put on a shirt and pants, while taking of my jewelry.

I was muttering to myself not actually making words or phrases along with grunting in anger.

I grabbed a scrunchie and started to put my hair in a messy bun as Bellatrix appeared at my door.

"I know your angry Angel but you should be grateful that the Dark Lord has so much interest in you."

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I am feeling. I have been training for over 10 years in Magic, the Dark Arts, and a whole bunch of other random shit and my first assignment is to fucking babysit? Fuck his job is better than mine!!!" I had to babysit Dalco. I guy I've never even met let alone seen him. I had to watch out for him, make sure he doesn't get hurt, and make sure he does his job.

"Ah, but think of how well you will do, your next assignment will be 100 times better." she was right but still.

"So? It's not fair his first job is to kill Dumbledore!! I have to babysit him!!" I rolled my eyes and fell backwards onto my bed.

"Get some rest darling. Maybe you can help him figure out how to fix the Vanishing Cabinet." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum. I was so mad. I had never work so hard trying to please a man that some witches didn't even believe existed.

"For over ten fucking years I please was trying to please a man that many believe doesn't exist. I don't need or want anyone's approval other than the Dark Lords."

"But you do have his approval."

"I know, I'm just over reacting. I'm just so frustrated."

"Well yes you are, you should get some sleep though darling, you have a very busy day of stalking and protecting tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes then closed them.

"I'll go and get my old clothes and materials from when I went to Hogwarts. They will be waiting for you by the front door when you wake up in the morning." She kissed, yes actually kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you." she said and walked away leaving me to my rest. After some time of talking to myself about this whole ordeal I talked myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning by Fran dragging me out of bed... literally.

"When do I have to leave?" I asked.

"IN 10 MINUTES!!!" I then realized her rush, that damn train doesn't wait for anyone.. Not even the famous Harry Potter.

I ran out of bed grabbing my wand. I started saying spells left and right getting things packed, cleaned, and ready.

By the time I was downstairs dresses and ready I had 4 minutes to spare.

"Bye Fran I'm going to miss you!" I said and gave her a hug. She squeezed back.

"Be safe my darling. Write often." She said with a smile. Bellatrix had left me all of her stuff with directions and notes on where to go and what to do.

I said a spell and I was off, seconds later I was at the train station.

"OK platform 9 ¾ must be somewhere were muggle's cant see." I looked up and looked around. I found platform 9, and spotted some people with carts with similar stuff to mine. I ran over there and followed their lead by running into the wall. I know it sounds nuts but that's how its done.

I appeared on the other side of the wall, and found the train.. obviously.

I gave my items to one of the men standing and receiving them.

I then looked at my carefully written instructions from Bellatrix.

_When you get on the train find where all of the Slytherin groups are. You will want to sit with them because that's the house you will be in, and it will also be the group that has the most pure witches in it. _

I looked up and followed some students in green robes. Since mine was green I just assumed.

I followed them onto the train, to the last carriage. I had no idea what this Dragon guy looked like. I hadn't seen any pictures of him. I knew he was blonde because of his parents, but that's as far as I knew.

I looked around for a seat and found one on the left side. I sat by the window and watched as the scenery went by. After a while I started to get sick to my stomach so I looked away. Now looking around at my new classmates I saw a very blonde haired boy, but he looked more like a man. With a closer look I could see features of Lucius. That had to be Drake. As I was studying him he was just sitting there staring off into oblivion. He must have sensed me staring though because his concentration broke and he looked straight at me. The light hit his eyes just right. They were gray but they looked almost silver. I looked away, he was not suppose to know why I was at Hogwarts until the Dark Lord says otherwise. He was actually quite handsome. Even though I didn't really know what handsome and ugly were. I wasn't able to be very social with anyone really because of my training. The only time I had to do anything like that were at parties. Which somehow always turned into a Death Eater meeting.

I couldn't feel him looking at me so I looked back in his direction. Right as I did so black dust filled the entire cabin. I looked around for a moment, _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. _I thought to myself. Who in the hell would use that? I could here Drano speaking to one of his friends.

"What was that? Blaise?" I heard him say.

"Don't know." I assumed Blaise answered back.

"Relax, boys. It's probably just a first-year messing around. Come on Draco. Sit down. We will be at Hogwarts soon. " a girls voice said.

_Oh his name was Draco. This whole time I kept getting it wrong. _Draco obeyed and sat down. I didn't mean to listen to everything he was saying but I could.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I'd pitch myself of the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years." Draco said. _Wow he really must hate it here. I don't blame him, I had all that freedom being 'home-schooled' plus I learned so much more then what a school could teach you. _

"Whats that suppose to mean? " the girl asked.

"Lets just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year." Draco said.

I almost got up at that comment. He cant just go around telling everyone he was a Death eater.

I heard who I think is Blaise snicker at that comment.

"Amused Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end." Draco said and glanced up to the baggage area. He must know someone was up there. Spying on him.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. We finally got to Hogwarts. People started piling off the train. I waited a few moments and collected my things. I followed everyone else out. I looked behind me out of curiosity, and saw Draco pull down a curtain dividing the carts.

That's peculiar. I thought I debated to go look and decided not to. I got off the train and boarded a carriage. I looked back at the train and saw Draco get off. I saw Snape walking towards Draco. I gave a curt nod to him as he looked at me. He did the same. I had met him once or twice before.

* * *

When we finally got to Hogwarts castle I was exhausted, and starving. We walked into this huge room. Food was everywhere, my stomach growled in approval. People were sorted into houses by this ghastly hat. I already knew I was Slytherin so I made my way to the table. I sat down without speaking and not by anyone really. The room soon filled and all of the people were sorted. The girl that was sitting with Draco on the train sat next to me. Who knows of she even noticed me sitting there.

"What do you suppose Draco is doing?" the girl asked the guy across the table. I glanced up from my food. It was the guy that was sitting on the train with Draco, Blaise I think.

"Who knows he should be here shortly though." he said. The girl gave a shrug and dove into her food.

I looked back to mine and poked at it.

"Very best evenings to you all." A mans voice said. Everyone including me looked in the direction of the voice. It was Dumbledore.

"First off, let me introduce our newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn." Everyone clapped. I believe he was a Slytherin back in the day.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." there was a lot of muttering and little applause. He had wanted that Job for a while now, and he finally got it.

"Now as you may know each and everyone of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight."

_'I wasn't'_ I thought to myself. I felt the piece of parchment Bellatrix had given me in my pocket, I pulled it out under the table and read it.

_I had Snape put a spell on some of the teachers that will be searching you when you get of the train. They will see you and acknowledge you but you will not be searched, they will simply forget to. _

Well that was nifty. I looked up and sometime while I was reading, Draco came in and sat directly across from me. He looked at me with the same intent I was looking at him. Our staring was cut off by Dumbledore's voice.

"And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall , walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

Everyone gasped at his name, some people whispered about it to one another.

"Today of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of that sobering fact. Every day, Every hour This very minute, perhaps Dark Forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls."

_Ya I can count three people I know with the power and who are doing just that, sitting in this room._ I thought.

"But in the end their greatest weapon is you."

I glanced up at Draco, he seemed so disinterested. He was sitting there head in his hand. He looked almost sad.

"Just something to think about. Now off to bed Pip- Pip."

"Well that was charming." I said out loud.

"Tell me about it his speeches are like this at the beginning if each year. Don't do this, watch out for that. Its so pointless." the girl from the train said.

"Your new here right?" Blaise asked.

"Ya, it took them six years to find me, and ask me to be part of the school. I said 'What the hell it'll only be two years right?'" I said. This earned some laughs from Blaise and the girl.

"I'm Blaise, this one who is all glum is Draco, and that's..." he was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm Pansy." she said with a smile, and held out her hand. I took her hand.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Angelique." I said with a smile.

"What a beautiful name." Pansy said.

"Thanks."

I looked over in Draco's direction. He was like the wall. He didn't seem to notice an entire conversation around him, that involved him. He seemed dazed.

We all got up and walked to our Dormitories. Pansy, Blaise and I talked about school, and life on the way there.

Pansy led the way to the girls side and we just so happened to be in the same room together.


	5. Back and forth

**Sorry it's taken so long! I know I am horrrible... but here is the next chapter. Please review! Enjoy. **

"So whats up with Draco?" I asked. I think I knew but I wasn't sure. Plus this way Pansy and I could get to know each other, and make this whole thing not look like a job.

"I don't know." she said. She said it too fast, she knew something. I looked over at her. We were sitting on our beds just relaxing.

"What?" she said.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked. She looked over at me. She gave me an uncertain look.

"OK," she said finally, she came over to my bed. "there is a rumor going around that he is a death eater. I think he is, but he wont tell anyone. Plus he keeps hinting towards it. I think that is what is bugging him." she finally caved in. I was right this whole thing was bugging him.

"Really?" I said trying to act surprised.

"Yeah" she said getting up from my bed and going to her own. "Well with that I think we should go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

_Ya you don't know the half of it. _I thought, _I have to act like I don't know anything, well at least to everyone else level, and pay attention and watch Draco. _

With that last thought I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Pansy and I woke and got ready the next morning, and headed to class. Potions class to be more specific. We walked into the door. Draco was already there, he seemed to be a little bit more chipper today. We walked over to him, he still oblivious to my existence. Blaise was also standing there, with a couple other people from Slytherin. Even though Draco seemed more chipper he was still in a sort of daze.

"Hey Blaise." Pansy said.

"Hey Pansy, and Angelique." he said

"Hey" I said dazed myself. I couldn't understand why Draco was acting this way. _Maybe he doesn't want to be a Death Eater... did you ever think of that? _I though having a conversation with myself. _You weren't given a choice your parents chose for you. You don't know what else you could be, or what else you could want to be. _I continued to have the conversation with myself until Slughorn's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us I see." I looked up and saw Harry Potter and another boy with red hair.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually. So I'm just gonna..." The red headed boy said. Of course he was a Weasley. He was trying to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Great the famous Harry is here." Pansy said under her breath to me. I smirked and we both stifled a laugh.

"Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Slughorn continued. Some girl from Gryffindor raised her hand. I looked closer at the pot.

_Lets see Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia._

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir." she said and walked over to the cauldron. _So those are Harry's tag a long buddies._

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. Its terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia the most powerful lunch potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She said, wow this girl had done her homework. Pansy looked over at me and rolled her eyes. This Granger character must do this a lot. She walked back to where she was.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is the most dangerous potion in this room." A bunch of girls including Pansy walked towards the cauldron. He put the lid on it and they all walked back like they didn't realize what they were doing. They had been attracted to it. I had been taught how to restrain myself against any attractions, spells and people.

"Sir? You haven't told us what is that one." one of the girls that had been walking toward the caldron said.

"Ah yes. What you see before you ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as..." Slughorn was saying before he was interrupted by the Granger girl.

"Liquid luck."

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you should find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effect wear off." Slughorn said. Draco lifted his head at that.

_Ya we could all use some of that. _I thought looking at Draco.

"So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death the recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books." Pansy looked at me and I looked at her we both smirked and opened our books.

"I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence." Slughorn said.

I glanced at the book. The majority of the instructions where wrong. Pansy and I teamed up. Everyone was doing it wrong so they were getting different results.

"Hey Pansy," I said.

"Yeah"

"Trust me and don't listen to the book." I said.

"Why?"

"Because its wrong." she gave me an unbelieving look. "Trust me." I said and started to make the potion.

* * *

I put in the final ingredient. Pansy was taking notes on what I was doing different to prove I was wrong.

I was about to say Pansy and I were done, but someone beat me to it. Harry Potter.

"Mr. Slughorn we are also done." I said. Pansy gave me an uncertain look.

He went to check Harry's first. He had done it. I stood there in shock. _How could he have known? Maybe I was underestimating them. _

"Merlin's beard! Its perfect." He said I let out a frustrated sigh. "So perfect i daresay one drop would kill us all." I rolled my eyes, he's not going to check mine now. He didn't but we did test it like he did.

"Oh my God, you really did it!" Pansy said as we got the same result. "Are you like a child genius?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, actually..." I felt my Dark Mark tingle. _Perfect timing. _I was being summoned by the Dark Lord.

"Sorry I have to go." I said telling Pansy, and Slughorn.

"Whats her problem?" I heard Weasley say as I left the room.

I ran to an area no one would see me and apparated. Except nothing happened.

"You've go to be kidding me." There was a spell making it so I cant be apparated. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the school grounds and apparated.


	6. Time to Tell Him

**Here is another one! Please review and enjoy!**

I apparated to the Malfoy manor, the metal mask was cold against my face.

"Yes my Lord?" I said bowing.

"How are you coming along with your mission?" he asked.

"Very well I believe, sir."

"Does he know yet?"

"No, sir. You said not to tell him until you wish and I have kept my promise to you, sir."

"Good. I think he will be on his way to the vanishing cabinet to fix it." he said, and let me go back to Hogwarts.

I apparated back to the edge of Hogwarts. I ran to the Room of Requirement. _Thanks Bellatrix for giving me a map of the entire school, and making me memorize it._ I thought.

Just then the door to the room open. I hid behind a mountain of junk. I saw Draco walk in juggling an apple. He found the vanishing cabinet, and he left, with a smile.

I walked out after a minute or two after he did. It was dark outside now, the whole day was gone.

_I guess that's one reason they chose me for the job... I can miss class and still get A's. _

I walked to the Dormitories, I was stopped in the hall though.

"Are you following me?" I turned around. Draco came out of the shadows.

"No I am on my way to the Dormitories and we are both Slytherin. So it would make sense we are going to the same place." I said.

"I was more or less talking about were we are coming from." he said. Taking some steps towards me, cornering me into a wall. "Stop following me, or your going to get hurt." he said somewhat menacingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya right." I started to walk to my left, and was instantly blocked by an arm. I pulled my wand out by instinct.

"Oh what are you going to do with that?" he said.

"I can do more than you will ever know." this was his turn to roll his eyes.

"How do you figure? We are the same year, we know the same amount." I shook my head and moved under his arm.

"Your just scared." I shook my head again and walked away. I walked to my room. I walked in and Pansy was in there.

"Where did you go?" she said.

"I'm sorry I just had to leave for the moment."

"You were gone all day, you missed all of our classes."

"I'll be fine."

"Where did you go?" she asked again.

"You can ask all you want. I'm not going to tell you." I rolled onto my bed and fell asleep. The last thoughts that were going through my mind where, he actually acknowledged my existence.

* * *

I woke the next morning. Pansy wasn't talking to me, because of my 'stunt' yesterday. I ignored her ignoring me, and walked down to the common room. As I got halfway down the stairs Draco was exiting the door. I casually left behind him. It was my job to protect him, I had to follow him.

He walked out all the way to the three broom sticks. That was a hell of a walk by yourself in the snow. He walked into the building and I followed. When I walked in he disappeared. Some tracker and follower I am. I decided to sit down at a chair, and read the paper. _He couldn't had gone to far. _I thought. After a moment or so he appeared. He started walking towards the door, but stopped. He made eye contact with Harry who just recently walked in. After a couple of seconds Draco snapped out of it and walked out. I put my paper down and got up to walk out. I followed him back to the castle. Where he confronted me again outside of Hogwarts.

"You are following me I demand to know why!" he said as he held out his wand.

"I fancied a butter beer so I went and got one. You just happened to leave at the same time I was."

"Your lying."

"How dare you accuse me of such things." I said trying to sound hurt. This wasn't working at all, he was going to either kill me or find out. Just as I thought the words I felt a tingling sensation on my arm. _Thank you! _I thought.

"I don't care what you think Draco, I'm not following you. Even though I quite enjoy our conversations I have to dash." I said in a partly sarcastic tone.

"Wait." he said not sure what to do. _My first mission baby sit you. Your first mission kill Dumbledore. I have killed at least 2 people that I know of. You none. So not fair. _

I walked away without a thought in my mind and apparated.

"Yes my lord." I said. I looked around a little. I was at the Malfoy Manor again. I hated these damn masks they always got in my way and obstructed my vision.

"I know our visits are becoming more and more frequent but the time for him to know is now."

"Oh thank you sir" I said he gave me a quizzical expression. I explained "He has noticed me around the areas he has been. He keeps accusing me of stalking him."

"I think you are getting rusty then if he is noticing you." he said, I suddenly got very anxious. I didn't show it though.

"I am sorry, if I have displeased you sir. I am trying to go about this as discretely as possible."

"Well now you wont have to." I flinched a little as he brought up his wand and summoned Draco. He didn't seem to notice my flinch. Draco appeared within seconds with mask and robes on like I did. He bowed and stood up straight. I suddenly felt grateful of the masks and robes. Draco noticed me standing there but he didn't know it was me.


	7. Truth

**Please Review! Enjoy!**

"Yes sir?" Draco asked.

"Draco, how is the plan coming along?" the Dark Lord asked. I stood there not moving out of respect.

"Katie opened the box and touched the necklace. I will try again shortly my Lord." he said with the sound of failure.

"Very well." the Dark Lord said. "I have brought you here because you need to know whats going on before you kill someone your not suppose to." As he said this, he raised his wand and removed my mask. I looked over at Draco, as his mask was removed. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Tell him." the Dark Lord said.

"Draco, I am following you." I said not really knowing what to say.

"I gave her orders to help you fulfill your mission." the Dark Lord said. Draco just stood there.

"I'll send you back so you can discuss this." He said as he apparated us back to the outside of Hogwarts. We walked all the way to the common room in silence.

When we walked in I was thankful there was no one in the common room. It must have been dinner time. I was reluctant to go upstairs, we needed to talk about this, but I didn't want to. We both stood there in silence, the only light was illuminating from the fireplace. I glanced over at Draco. His face had no emotion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking of, he was just standing there staring at the wall. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and made my way to the stairs only to be stopped by Draco. He grabbed on to my arm and held me in place. He still wasn't saying anything. After a couple of minutes he let my arm go and I continued up the stairs. I walked into my room and sat on my bed thinking of how this severely changed things.

…..........................................................................................................................................................

I woke up the next day to my stomach growling in anger. I had fallen asleep without eating or showering. I had sat on my bed and apparently passed out last night. I sat up and glanced over at Pansy's bed, she was making it. I figured she was still ignoring me because she refused to look at me. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

When I came out Pansy was gone and I was all alone. Thoughts started to crowd my mind. I really suck at being a teenager. The one friend I had made wasn't talking to me, the boy I was here for wasn't talking to me, and I had more pressure on me then the average adult. I let out a frustrated sigh and got dressed. I walked down to the common room and Draco was sitting there. I decided to go about this nonchalantly.

"Good Morning, Draco." I said as I hit the main level. He jumped at the sound of my voice, I looked over at him. He hadn't slept all night, he probably never even went upstairs. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and his eyes were tired.

"Did you even go upstairs last night?" I asked him, since he was just standing there. He shook his head a no. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on then. You need some sleep." I said walking over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him up the stairs. I opened the room to the boys dorm, and walked him in.

"Which one is yours?" I asked, all he did was point. I led him over to the bed and he collapsed on top of it. I was about to leave when his hand grabbed mine in mid step.

"Where are you going?" he sounded tired and weak.

"Class, where else?" I said, as he shook his head.

"There are no classes today." He said, I sat down on the edge of his bed. I didn't know for sure if what he said was true but what I do know is that he didn't want to be alone right now. He broke the silence after a couple of minutes of staring off into the distance.

"How-- how long have you been-- been a Death Eater?" he asked not sure if he really wanted to ask the question.

"Well--" I began, "I was raised by Death Eaters and their allies. Your aunt was actually the one to find me when I was young. But this is my first legitimate job, given by the Dark Lord." I said, the silence came back as fast as it had left.

"Have you-- killed anyone?" he asked with his eyes watering.

"At least 2 witches, and a couple of muggle's." I answered honestly. "That's what I'm sure of, though. Who knows the real number." He looked somewhat perplexed by this.

"Does it bug you? Do you have nightmares?" he asked, as I nodded.

"I'm not saying it was easy. To be honest, I still struggle with it." What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I opening up to him?

"How old were you?"

"Seven." I said knowing he was asking how old I was when I had killed the first time. He looked shocked, and somewhat scared.

"Enough of this nonsense. We can talk more when you are well rested." I said, he nodded and fell into a deep sleep. I sat there for a little while longer and looked at him. In truth the people I had killed haunted me on a daily basis. When I'm alone I think I sometimes see them, but then I realize its just my mind playing tricks on me. I looked at Draco, he looked so pure, so innocent. I shook my head at the trials he had to face to please his family and the Dark Lord. Like me he was forced into this. I got up and walked closer to him. I kissed his forehead and murmured in his ear.

"I hope you wont have to face what I have. For it is a big burden to bare." he stirred a little at my words. I stood upright and left a very tired Draco.


	8. Kiss

**Hey everyone! I know its been a really long time I have avoided and kindof abandoned it. But I am happy to say I have finished it and it will all be up tonight. Enjoy and please review. Sorry for the long long delay. **

The next couple of weeks were much different from before. Draco now hung around me much more. Never saying much but I could tell he felt more attached to me.

"Okay now, this shouldn't be too hard to fix." I said as I stood before the Vanishing cabinet.

"I said that as well. Its almost fixed but sometimes the apples don't come back or they do smashed up." He said as he ate an apple.

"I'll have to do some research. Maybe talk to Bellatrix and see if she has any ideas."

"You cant talk to her. You'll get caught." Draco said.

"Remember that day you cornered me in the hall and I said I know more than you will ever know? I'll be in the astronomy tower." I said as I left the room.

I walked up to the tower and gazed out as the sunset. Clouds hung over head as snow began to fall. My owl flew next to me as I attached a letter to its leg. I set him off and cast a spell so it was invisible to the naked eye until it reached a certain point.

"Beautiful owl." Draco said as he walked up behind me.

"Yeah, shes a brat." I said with a chuckle. The noises from Gryffindor tower could be heard in the tower next to us. They had apparently won the quidditch game.

"I like coming up here to clear my thoughts." Draco said opening up to me again.

"I could see that." I said. We stood there in silence and watched the snowflakes fall down to the castle below us.

"I don't know how to do this." He said.

"What?"

"Kill."

"Its not as easy as it seems."

"I've gathered that."

"It takes time, patience and luck."

"How did you-" Draco asked as I interrupted him.

"I used the Killing Curse."

"For all of them?"

"Most of them. Others were just coincidence and accidents. However they all hurt." I said, Draco gave me a quizzical look and then looked back out at the horizon.

"I heard what you whispered to me the other night." Draco said as he looked out at the horizon as well.

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly.

"I cant imagine the pain you go through." Draco said as he placed his hand on mine. I looked at him and saw a part of Draco that I'm sure no one had ever seen. I saw the honest good in him, his compassionate side..

"I've done horrible things Draco. Horrible, disgusting things because I was forced to. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else. Ever. The fact you think you have to makes me weep." I said. Draco moved his hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders forcing me into a hug. He was taller than me, by at least 6 inches, so my head rested comfortably on his chest. I realized how cold I was as I stood there against him.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you here to help me with this. That stupid Cabinet, Dumbledore, its a lot to be in charge of." I nodded against his chest not wanting to stray far from the warmth of him.

"Angelique, I'm scared of failing." Draco admitted. I looked up at him.

"That's why I'm here to make sure you don't. Same with Snape." I said with a smirk. His head moved closer to mine, and unexpectedly our lips touched. It felt tingly and like fire but it didn't hurt. It was odd. I had never felt this way before.

"Ah-mm" an unmistakable noise came from the side of us. We broke the kiss and looked at Snape. "Is that really what you should be doing? Shouldn't you be planning on what to do with Dumbledore?" he said in his unique voice.

"We were." Draco said.

"I'm going to my room." I said as I walked past Snape and walked to the dormitories. I laid on my bed and stared at the wall. What the hell was I doing? I was suppose to be focusing on aiding Draco in killing Dumbledore not snogging him!I couldn't help but smile at the memory of kissing him. I touched my lips and drifted off into sleep.


	9. We Are Here For You

Draco and I stood outside of the Slug Club party. We were waiting, considering this was the perfect time to act. Everyone was distracted with each other at the party. We walked to the Room of Requirement and began to play around with the cabinet. Draco placed an apple in the cabinet and closed it. He gave me a look, I gave him a curt nod.

"Go on." I said

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." He said. We opened the cabinet and the apple was gone. A smile came across both of our faces. We closed it again and stood back.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." he repeated. When we opened it again the apple was back with a bite out of it.

"It works!" I said loudly. "We will have to try live trials next, but lets save that for another day." We both looked at each other and smiled we walked out of the room. We looked at each other still smiling, he leaned into kiss me. I closed my eyes with a smile and leaned in.

"What are you doing in here?" Filch said from down the hallway.

"Oh bugger." I said. I turned to the man. "Good Evening Filch. Draco and I were on our way to the Slug Club party." I said linking my arm with Draco's. Without saying anything he walked over to us and grabbed our arms dragging us to the party.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" Draco yelled as we entered the party. The man may be old but he was freakishly strong.

"Professor Slughorn sir. I discovered these two lurking in an upstairs corridor. They claim they have been invited to your party."

"Okay, okay. We were gatecrashing. Happy?" Draco said.

"I'll escort them out." Snape said as he walked over to the two of us.

"Certainly, professor." Draco said as we walked out of the party with Snape right behind us. Once we were in the hallway Snape began to talk.

"You need to be more careful." Snape said sternly. "First Katie Bell now this. Did you curse Bell?"

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. Whats it to you?" Draco said. Snape threw Draco against the wall. I stood between them with my wand out.

"I swore to protect you. This is her first mission. I made the unbreakable vow. We are here to make sure you don't fail." Snape said.

"I don't need protection! I was chosen for this. Out of all the others. Me. And I wont fail him." Draco said. That's when I realized he only let me know his true thoughts and feelings. No one else. Thinking about it further, I had only told him my true thoughts as well.

"You're afraid, Draco." Snape said snapping me out of my reverie. "You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."

"Isn't that my job?" I asked lowering my wand.

"Three is better than two." Snape said. I nodded.

"No. I was chosen. This is my moment." Draco said. Snape let go of his arm and Draco ran to the dormitories.

"You two need to think of ways over the break. If you need help you know how to get a hold of me." Snape said as he walked in the opposite direction from Draco. I stood there and looked out of the window. I walked to the dormitories and walked to Draco's room. I knocked once.

"What?"

"May I come in?" I asked. No answer, I opened the door and walked in anyway. He was sitting on his bed staring at his hands.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped. "I don't need you. I don't need Snape. I can do this on my own!" I didn't know what to say.

"Draco, the other day you said you didn't know how you could do this without me."

"I don't care what I said. I have to do this and I have to do it alone." he said.

"But you're not alone." I said. "Look, lets talk about all of this after the break. During the break we can think of ways to do it. Draco, he wants me to help you. That's why I'm here, to make sure it gets done and to help you. I've told you this before. So has Snape." I placed my hand on his knee and he looked up at me tears threatening to fall. "I know you're scared. I am too." He looked at me quizzically. "I've killed before, I know as much magic as most of the professors here, I can do pretty much anything. However I am new to this. Interacting with people my age, guys especially. You. I don't know what to say, do, feel." Draco placed his arm around me like he did the first time. He kissed my forehead and we laid down together on his bed and drifted off into sleep.


	10. Disappointment

"You two are disappointing." Voldemort said as Draco and I sat across from him at a table.

"I'm sorry my lord." I said not making eye contact with him.

"How is the Vanishing Cabinet coming along?" He asked Draco.

"We are certain it is ready for use. We would like to try it out once more to be certain." Draco said.

"Well, that's some good news." Voldemort said. "However I hear that Harry Potter is beginning to suspect something. I want more affirmative action." he yelled. "Bellatrix take Greyback and others and attack the Burrow."

"As for you two. Draco if you don't kill Dumbledore, I will kill you and Angelique myself. Angelique your sole job is to make sure he does it. If Snape has to he can aid as well." Voldemort said. "I have faith in the both of you, Angelique you are like a daughter to me. You can do this." With that Draco and I were excused and we walked down the hall to my temporary bedroom.

"I think our next plan of attack should be to poison him." Draco said. I nodded.

"That could work. We can try it." I said with a smile as he dropped me off at my room. He kissed my cheek and walked to his room.

The rest of the break was uneventful. We hardly saw or talked to the Dark Lord and Draco and I rarely got time to ourselves. I caught up with Bellatrix from all the time we had been apart, and Draco spent time with his parents. Before we knew it we were back at Hogwarts.

"Right, Its ready. Snape suggested switching a bottle that Slughorn intends to give to Dumbledore." I said handing Draco the mead.

"Excellent." He said as he got ready to go switch the bottles that Slughorn was going to give to Dumbledore. We went to bed when the mission was accomplished successfully.

…...

In the morning we heard that the bottle had been given to Ron Weasley.

"Another failed attempt. Angelique he's going to kill us."

"Calm down Draco we will figure this out. All in good time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"A moment will arise soon enough, I know it. Meanwhile lets go perfect that cabinet." I said as we began to walk to the room.

"Shall we use live bait?" I suggested.

"What though?"

"One of those birds?" I asked pointing to the birds in the cage at the end of the hallway.

"Nice." He said as he got the bird. We went into the room opened the cabinet and placed the bird in it. We closed it and waited, when we reopened it the bird was gone. We closed it again and reopened it, the bird was dead.

"What a down right shame." I said closing the cabinet.

"What now? I know we need to figure out why it died."

"Yes."

"Why cant it just work!" He yelled throwing an object across the room.

"Because if it were that simple this would be someone elses job." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder and we left the room. We got the other bird and walked back in.

"Lets try one more time." I said as I fiddled with a piece of the wood.

Draco placed the bird in the cabinet. We closed it, we opened it, it disappeared, we closed it again...

_chirp chirp chirp_

Draco looked at me with a smile. "It worked! It bloody worked!" He exclaimed. I smiled at him, it was wonderful to see him smile.

"Lets get some lunch, shall we?" I asked. We walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down across from Pansy and Blaise, both of which giving us dirty looks.

"What are you like an item now?" Pansy asked snarlingly. I looked at Draco and he looked at me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as he put his arm around me.

"Oh look who's back." Blaise said as he got up with Pansy and left. Draco looked up and then stood and looked in horror. Katie Bell had come back to school, she looked fine. Harry Potter ran up to her and asked her questions. I stood next to Draco with my hand on his shoulder.

"It's in the past." I whispered.

"I almost killed her." he whispered.

"But you didn't." I whispered back. Draco looked around as Harry and Katie were staring at us. Draco turned and ran out the door.

"Draco!" I yelled but he ignored me. Harry ran after him before I got a chance to turn around. I ran after Harry. I turned the corner and there was no Harry and no Draco.

"Damn." I muttered. I began thinking where Draco would've gone. Astronomy Tower? No he would leave that for us. Room of requirement? No he wouldn't go anywhere near that bloody cabinet. Bathrooms? Possibly. I ran to the bathrooms near the Room of Requirement. No one went in those except for Draco. There was privacy, well except for moaning Myrtle. Draco had told me stories about her and how they would have conversations.

I heard loud crashing noises. I began to run to the bathrooms by the time I got there all you could hear was the sound of running water and moaning? I ran in to see Draco on the ground bleeding through his white shirt and Harry standing in the corner.

"What did you do?" I screamed at him. I knelt next to Draco the blood wouldn't stop. I stood up and pointed my wand at Harry.

"Avada-"

"Angelique!" Snape said as he rushed towards Draco and I, he lowered my wand and knelt to Draco. Harry fled the scene as I knelt back down to Draco.

"Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." Snape repeated. The wounds and the blood disappeared.

"Angelique, take him to the infirmary and watch over him. He needs rest." Snape said. I nodded and lifted Draco and walked beside him to the infirmary. Snape walked behind us with an explanation of why Draco was the way he was. He was soaking wet and sobbing. I sat him down on a bed as the nurse came over.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" she asked as Snape took her to the opposite side of the room.

"Get those clothes off before you catch a cold." I said throwing him some clean dry clothes. He took his shirt off and put the clean one on, then his pants. He sat there when he was done like he didn't know what to do then. I hung his wet clothes up sure that Snape would cast a spell to make them dry soon.

"Lay down." I instructed him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Draco. I rubbed his back, my hand going up and down in a slow rhythm.

"I-He-I-"

"Shh, no need to talk about such things right now. Get some rest." I said as he closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and continued to rub his back until he fell into a deep sleep. Snape walked over to me.

"She doesn't know whats going on and I have made it so you're appearance is invisible. I'll be back in a while." Snape said as he left. I sat there with Draco until dusk arrived when he woke up.

"Draco?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"We have work to do." he said as he got up slowly.


	11. Astronomy Tower

We walked to the Room of Requirement hopefully for the last time. My hand hit Draco's as we were walking, when they hit again he grabbed it and held it. A dark storm rolled in and made it much more darker than it needed to be. Draco tore off the cover of the cabinet. It was ticking, people were coming.

It opened slowly, black smoke pouring out. Draco and I walked away from the cabinet and out of the room. We were walking to the astronomy tower. We opened and closed the door. This was the moment we could hear Dumbledore talking. Draco walked to the area Dumbledore was and pointed his wand. I walked behind him closely.

"Good evening, Draco and Angelique. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco said.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" Dumbledore said. "Draco you are no assassin. Angelique you are bred to be one but you don't have to be."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Draco yelled.

"I've done things that still shock me." I said.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco, I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak that your heart cant really have been in them." Dumbledore said.

"He trusts me. I was chosen." Draco said revealing his Dark Mark.

"What about you Angelique? He trusts you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like a daughter." I said with a tear running down my cheek for the first time in years.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said as he lifted his arms in surrender.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cast the spell throwing Dumbledore's wand out of his hand.

"Very good. Very good." Dumbledore said as the doors clicked opened. "You're not alone. There are others. How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. We've been mending it." Draco explained.

"Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin." Dumbledore guessed.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." I said.

"Ingenious. Draco years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." Dumbledore said. I began to look at Dumbledore in a different light, I began to have feelings and wanting him to survive and stop this nonsense.

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill us." Draco screamed at Dumbledore. Tears were running down both of our cheeks now.

"Well, look what we have here." Bellatrix said. "Well done, my favorites." She said as she wrapped her arms around us.

"Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid were on a bit of a tight schedule. Do it!" Bellatrix said to Draco.

"He doesn't have the stomach just like his father." Greyback said. "Let me finish him in my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was very clear, the boy has to do it. This is your moment. Do it. Go on Draco. Now!" Bellatrix

"No." Snape's voice came from behind us. Tension instantly released from my body and Draco's. Draco and I moved out of Snape's way as he walked to where Draco and I were standing.

"Severus." Dumbledore said. "Please."

"Avada Kedavra." Snape said as the green light flew from his wand to Dumbledore sending him over the edge of the tower. Snape grabbed Draco's and my shoulder and pushed us to the stairs as Bellatrix yelled over the balcony to cast the Dark Mark into the sky. We ran down the stairs and walked with haste through the halls. Draco and I walking together following Snape and everyone else around us.

Draco and I watched Bellatrix destroy the Great Hall before we walked out of Hogwarts. We walked through the forest to Hagrid's house.

"Hagrid! Hello?" Bellatrix

"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry yelled. He had apparently followed us, Snape, Draco and I turned to see him running towards us. Bellatrix lit Hagrid's house on fire as she jumped up and down screaming in glee.

"Go on!" Snape told us. Draco and I ran from the situation. Back into the forest and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

**Yes I am ending it here on this lovely cliff hanger. Please review and go vote for the sequel in my polls, thats how I decide what I am going to write next. **


End file.
